Rosario Vampire, Next Gen
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: After the news club graduates, they start families, but Tsukune and Moka aren't together! Nor are any of the other girls with him. At least the kids are happy, kind of. Join the kids as they go through their high school years! 1st chap sucks 2nds better.
1. prolougue

Me: Yo, the reason why I'm doing this fic, instead of working on my other one, Hiyori Sarugaki, Weilder of the keybalde, is because I've lost the will to write for it. I'll try to get the sequel up soon, but I just don't know.

Kokoa: Get on with it.

Me: Alright, alright, I don't own R+V, but I do own my OC's. If you want to use any of them, PM me first and then give me credit. I'm trying out a new pairing that I like, it's Yukari/Fong Fong, but if you don't like that pairing, it won't be the main pairing. The other pirings are Tsu/Moka, Tsu/OC, Moka/OC, Mizore/OC, Kurumu/Gin, and then several OC/OC. Now, I know that you're probably thinking that's a lot of OCs, well, that's what it is.

* * *

Tsukune and co. finally graduated from Yokai Academy, first though, Tsukune and co. defeated Fairy Tale, but Alucard, fully awakened and injured, fled, to find a place to heal from his near death injuries. After the news paper club graduated, and Kokoa followed a year later, Tsukune was rejected by Moka's father and was threatened with death to him, and his family if he ever contacted his friends, and the two vampire sisters were married off.

Moka married a man of her father's choosing, but was relieved that he couldn't take the Rosario seal off, due to several threats made by inner Moka, many of which had to do with interesting places to stick pointy objects and painful things the cocky pure blood could do with his appendages. She and her husband had a daughter and a son, one year a part, both children were fine warriors, but even better tricksters, letting their mischevious sides get the better of them quite often, normally their father being the subject for their pranks with their mother secretly encouraging them.

Kokoa was a bit more lucky, she apparently had developed a crush on a boy in her senior year, and their parents had apparently engaged them since they were children. She was with some one she liked at least and that liked her in return, even if when they were in school she used Koumori more then once to blast the other boy into the air. The two had a daughter that one day found her own transforming bat and enjoyed sparring with Moka's children.

Kurumu and Gin eventually began to date after high school, and after saving Kurumu from a particularly bad incident with a wanna-be rapist that used chloroform, Gin eventually truly won her heart, even if she did miss Tsukune a bit every now and again. They were graced with twins, a boy and a girl.

Mizore was married to a boy from a village that promised to protect her forever. He was sweet and kind, even thinking that her stalking was her way of watching out for her friends, and actually thinking that it was kind of sweet. She still missed Tsukune, but excepted that she was a married woman and had several children.

Yukari and Fong Fong parted ways after high school, but eventually reunited, and created a conjuring and martial artist pair to rival that of Fong Fong's parents. They had a daughter who was proficient in martial arts as well as conjuring. She also inherited her mother's brain, skipping a grade when she was in elementary, and another in middle school.

Ruby eventually found a man that enjoyed playing S&M, and started a family, having two daughters, and a son. The girls following in her foot steps in which craft, while the boy became an adequate fire user due to his father being a fire yoko.

All of the girls missed the human that they had become smitten with in high school, but the majority of them had excepted that they were married, and had children. All except Moka, who continued to love Tsukune, even though half the time, inner Moka was willing to rip Tsukune's head off, seeing as he hadn't kept in touch.

Speaking of the human turned ghoul, where is that lazy bum, and why hasn't he kept in touch?

Well, he went back to the human world, heartbroken after being forbidden from being with the girl he loved, and dove into his studies. He graduated from college with a degree in psychology, but developing a small crush on a girl named Kimiko in one of his classes. One night, he was walking in a dark alley, hoping to draw the attention of gangs as he did regularly to use some of his extra yokai up so as to not let it get out of control, but when he noticed a fight going on, he was shocked to see Kimiko getting molested. Tsukune ran headlong into the group, coating his fist in yokai, and systematically knocking out every member of the group that had gathered.

Tsukune then picked Kimiko up bridal style, and carried her back to his house. After she woke up, he ended up telling her everything, due to the fact that Kimiko had seen an aura around him as well as his slitted pupil eyes. She promised that she wouldn't tell a soul as long as they could be friends. Eventually, friends turned into boyfriend and girlfriend, and then the two got married after they got out of college. They had a daughter and a son, the son being older by a year. Unfortunately, in a car accident, Kimiko passed away.

Tsukune's daughter began to take care of house work, while her brother began to get into more and more trouble at school. He did pass out once, and once he awoke, he had a mysterious chain on his arm, but his father told him to never tak it off. Eventually, he finally passed middle school, buuuuut…

"What do you mean I didn't get accepted?" Skydd Aono asked his father after he went through the mail.

"Your permanent record was to marked up for the schools to take you." Tsukune told him while sipping his coffee.

"This is ridiculous." Skydd said, holding his head in his hands before his sister, Rachel, plopped a plate down in front of him.

"Lucky for you, I called in a favor with an old friend, who's the chairman of a boarding school. It's a long ways away so you might not be able to communicate with us very often, see you on parent's day! Your bus leaves in two hours and your stuff's all packed." Tsukune said, grinning like an idiot.

"Later nii-chan, have fun at your new _school_" Rachel said, putting extra emphasis on the word school.

Skydd did the only thing that he could, he ran into his room, layed face down on his bed, and screamed into his pillow.

^.^ ;) XD O_o

Now, for a bit of info on the kids.

Yoriko Vectis: vampire

Age: 16

Mother: Moka Vectis

Father: Cinaede Vectis

Siblings: Ludos Vectis Age: 15

Appearance: seal on: pink hair streaked with black, same figure as her mother when she was in high school, blue eyes, small fangs. Seal off: silver hair, black pupil-less eyes, figure is same as her mother's when she's released.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, fighting, talking to her aunts about the stories that her mom refuses to tell her, pulling pranks.

Fun facts:

*Enjoys spending time with her aunts and cousin.

*Also enjoys pranking the following: Her father, her grandfather, and her brother to start a prank war with him.

*Her seal doesn't change her personality, nor can she take it off herself.

*Can't see when a boy has a crush on her.

Tempesta Neve: Snow Boy

Age: 15

Mother: Mizore Neve

Father: Dolce Neve

Siblings: 3 girls, not main characters

Appearance: Short purple hair, violet pupil-less eyes, slightly short for his age, well toned chest, arms, and abs if you can get his shirt off.

Hobbies: stalking, reading, writing, trying to keep Yoriko out of trouble.

Fun facts:

*Is very good at stalking, but not as good as his mom.

*Works out regularly to keep in shape.

*Snow boys are very rare, so he's considered to be a sign of good luck.

*He has to be careful when he goes out do to many other mom's trying to get him and thei daughters together.

*Has a huge crush on Yoriko, but she for some reason can't see it.

Amour Morioka: half werewolf half succubus

Age: 15

Mother: Kurumu Morioka

Father: Ginei (Gin) Morioka

Siblings: Hurlement Morioka Age: 15

Appearance: Long blue hair that goes down to the middle of her back and has black at the tips, obviously seeing as she's part succubus, she has a well developed figure, has red-violet eyes, and is always wearing a wolf pendant necklace.

Hobbies: racing with other succubi, charming boys from near by towns, telling on her brother for peeping and sicking hordes of angry girls on him.

Fun facts:

*She can fully transform into her wolf form on nights other then the full moon like her father, but doesn't tell anyone do to her not thinking her wolf form's attractive enough.

*Enjoys sicking girls on her brother while she records it and puts it on you tube.

*Her secret goal in life is to rule the world by charming all the men in it.

Hurlement Morioka: half incubus half werewolf.

Age, mother, and father: see Amour.

Siblings: Amour Morioka Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair that's short in the front, but has a small ponytail in the back, he has dark purple eyes and a well sculpted body.

Hobbies: Peeping on girls, building up a collection of girl's panties and bras, and training his werewolf powers.

Fun facts:

*He is extremely jealous of his sister for being able to access her wolf form anytime she likes and infuriated that she's repulsed by the idea of using it to fight.

*He has stocked up a collection of panties and bras and when collecting more and being chased by girls, he shouts 'what a haul!' much like a character from popular manga: Ranma ½.

*He enjoys using his sister's slumber parties to get pictures of scantily clad girls as well as to steal more undergarments.

*He dreams of one day being able to surpass every other werewolf in terms of speed ad strength.

*While his sister was a natural at her werewolf side, he mastered his incubus powers before he turned ten.

*He considers himself to be a bit of a ladies' man.

*His dream is to one day have a complete collection of American celebrities panties and bras.

Minerva Huang: witch

Age: 13

Mother: Yukari Huang

Father: Fong Fong Huang

No siblings

Appearance: Long brown hair kept in a braid, light purple eyes, and always wears a witch hat and cape.

Hobbies: Practicing advance magic and summoning. Studying, pulling pranks, playing chess with her mom.

Fun facts:

*Minerva is quite advances in school, but was disappointed to find out that she didn't beat her mom's record on when she got into high school.

*Enjoys playing chess and other strategy games with her parents; her current record is Minerva: 5 wins, Fong Fong: 1 win, Yukari: 163 wins for this year alone.

*Takes after her mother in the sense that she's extremely perverted for her age, she's also been known to collect X-rated yaoi.

Volonte Hikari: vampire

Age: 15

Mother: Kokoa Hikari

Father: Tenebris Hikari

No siblings

Appearance: Orange hair, pulled up into pigtails, brown eyes, and looks a lot like her mother did when she was in high school.

Hobbies: Fighting, playing with her cousins, pranking people with her cousins, trying to keep her cousins out of trouble.

Fun facts:

*She fights with a transforming bat, much like her mother.

*She is on par with her cousin Ludos in terms of fighting, but gets easly whipped by Yoriko.

*She has a little crush on Tempesta, but he sees her as a little sister.

Skydd Aono: ?

Age: 15

Mother: Kimiko Aono

Father: Tsukune Aono

Siblings: Rachel Aono Age: 14

Appearence: Slightly longer hair then Tsukune had when he was in school with the tips dyed blue, he has green eyes, and is well built. He has a small scar on his arm from when a boy he got into a fight with pulled a switch blade out.

Hobbies: Fighting, reading, writing songs.

Fun facts:

*Ever since his mother died, he took a turn for the worst in every thing from school work to regular behavior.

*He doesn't believe in love, but he might just be willing to try.

*He can play the guitar and sing.

*He tries to hise it, but he's in love with video games.

* * *

Me: Please reveiw, I worked on this piece of crud all night, literally, and I forgot to add Skydd's part, so I had to do it on the preveiw/edit screen. I hope you like it, and that you like at least one of my OCs and you'll get to know them a bit better next chapter. Here's a quick translation of their names. I used mostly French, Latin, and Italian.

Ludos = prank

Vectis = brave

Cinaede = pansy

Tempesta = storm

Neve = snow

Dolce = sweet

Amour = love

Hurlement = howl

Volonte = willpower

Tenebris = dark

Hikari = light

Skydd = protector

Kokoa: Please reveiw, it's 6:06 a.m. and I know that it's make her very happy if you do.

Me: G'night.


	2. we're off to see the monster school

Me: I'd like to thank the wonderful people who reveiwed, fovorited, and/or alerted my story, even the flames I got. One was in my opinion a bit rude, but that's part of being a writer. I do not own R+V. Also, at the battle with Alucard, Aqua and Kalua switched sides and helped the news club, that's why they're there towards the end of the chapter.

Miyori: Wow, she's taking this well.

Me: What are you doing here demon?

Miyori: Kokoa and Hiyori both ate some of inner-Moka's cooking.

Me: Naw, crud.

* * *

"Yoriko, time to get up, it's your first day of school today," a pink haired woman said, softly shaking what appeared to be a lump under a bed sheet.

"But mom," the lump replied.

"Oi, sis' be happy that you get to go to school, I have to wait until next year to go to the famous Yokai Academy." a silver haired boy said grumpily, while pulling the covers back to reveal a girl with long silver hair.

The girl opened her pure black eyes and glared at her brother. She knew that high school was important, and that she would get to see her friends, but she still had two hours before she had to be at the bus stop, right?

"Yoriko, the bus leaves in ten minutes, Volonte's bat gnawed through your alarm clock cord again," the girl's mother, Moka Vectis, said before jumping out of the way.

The girl quickly jumped out of bed, and in a flash, was ready.

"All set!" she said happily.

"I'll see you at the bus stop sweetie," Moka said, leaving the room.

"Ya' missed breakfast, so I saved you a blood packet. So, are you excited? Are you worried about the seal? Remember the deal with mom, I want to go to America this break." the silver haired boy, Yoriko's brother Ludos, gushed, while walking down a corridor of the castle they live in.

Yoriko nodded her head as she finished her blood packet, then wiped her mouth before saying, "Thanks, I'm a little bit excited, but not particularly worried about the seal, I just hope that it works right this time. I won't forget something like that easily. I promise to put a good word in for you with any cute girls I meet."

"Thanks, and don't forget to call-" Ludos began.

"Twice a week, I know bro', I think you're more worked up over this then mom." Yoriko interrupted.

"Alright, and here, I spent all night working on this, only use it in case of emergency, and never use it weak people." Ludos said, handing his sister a small thermos with ancient writing on it.

"Is this a-" Yoriko began.

"Yup, now. Let's get you down to the bus stop!" Ludos cheered.

"Woohoo!" the siblings both cheered, before racing the rest of the way, as to not be late

*page break*

About an hour earlier, a perverted half werewolf/half incubus said goodbye to his collection, of girls under garments.

"Now, I promise to bring back some more siblings for you, now bye Sherry, Cindy, no more starting fights with Mary, and you, my pride and joy, watch out for the rest of the group Yori," Hurlement Morioka said in his closet, the last part directed towards a silk red bra that was taken from, you guessed it, Yoriko.

He then sighed, before stepping out of the closet, putting a monster proof lock on it before crossing the hall way and into his sister's room.

He then walked through the slightly messy room, to his sleeping sister, Amour Morioka.

"Oi, sis', wakey wakey, the bus'll be here soon," he said, shaking his sister.

"Ngh, go away," she mumbled.

"*sigh* Brittany says she can charm more boys then you." Hurlement said.

"Oh no she can't, I'll show that-" Amour yelled, bolting out of bed, only to see her brother doubled over with laughter, "not funny baka!"

Hurlement easily dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head, "hey, the bus'll be here in an hour, I've already showered."

She squeaked, then ran out of her room, and down to the bathroom to shower, and fix her hair and makeup.

"Yum, thanks mom, you made our favorites!" Amour cheered after seeing the large spread on the breakfast table.

"She made all of our favorites kiddos, all because you two are headed to our old high school." Gin Morioka told his children while reading the newspaper, "Hey, Hurle, do you have that map I gave you yesterday?"

"As of I could forget that," said boy replied, as the two males laughed.

"What map?" Kurumu asked, an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Nothing dear," Gin replied.

"If it's something perverted Gin, then I'm going to wring both your necks." she said.

"Hehe," the two laughed nervously as Amour smirked.

"Oh, don't worry mom. If it's anything bad, it won't take to long to make sure all the girls know how to murder Hurle," Amour said, smirking, much to Hurlement's displeasure.

"You two be nice to each other, you two are siblings," Kurumu said, but continued in a whisper in her daughter's ear, "keep him on a short leash, as much as I love your father, once a perv, always a perv, he's also infected your brother."

"Right," Amour said, her serious face on, making the two boys shiver.

Shortly after that, a small crowd of succubi and incubi were gathered at the bus stop, awaiting the bus and exchanging rumors.

The bus pulled up and goodbyes were exchanged.

"Remember, ruling the school by using charm won't work the first time, stick close with your friends, and you'll succeed, don't forget to be nice to Minerva if you need tutoring." Kurumu told Amour.

"Don't pin the blame on humans who have hot chicks backing them, ever. It only ends in pain and misery." Gin told his son.

"Bye 'rents, see you at parent's day!" the twins told their parents, as they stepped on the bus and picked a spot.

*page break*

An hour earlier, in a small village, two pairs of identical purple eyes stared each other down. The owner of one of the pairs picked up a white piece, and moved it on the black and white board that was between them. The younger of the two moved a black piece, and the elder moved a white.

"Check mate!" the younger of the two exclaimed, much to one Fong Fong Huang's chagrin at being beaten at chess by his thirteen year old daughter.

"She beat you again, Fong, maybe it's okay that she's going to high school this year," Yukari Huang said from her spot on the couch.

"The bus'll be here soon," Minerva said, getting up from the floor where the chess set was, straightening out her witch hat and cape.

The three walked down to the bus stop, where Fong Fong burst into tears at his 'little girl' being shipped off to a high school that's know for their student's near death's.

"Quiet single celled organism." Yukari said jokingly.

"Alright, now, what do you do if someone picks on you?" Fong Fong asked his daughter.

"Summon a powerful monster, and stay as far away from pandas as possible," Minerva said a smirk firmly in place on her face.

"Right, and what do you do if a succubus tries to get you to tutor her or calls you flat chested?" Yukari asked.

"Drop a pot on her head," Minerva replied seriously.

"Good girl, we love you, and we'll see you on parent's day," Fong Fong said, a small grin on his face.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Minerva said, boarding the bus, and quickly locating a pair of bickering twins at the back of the bus.

She slid in next to them, and waited for them to take notice of her so they could talk about their adventures.

*page break*

Yoriko and Ludos ran through the castle at vampric speeds, and to the great hall where their family was waiting.

Yoriko hugged Kokoa and then Kalua, who was looking a bit upset at one of her nieces leaving. She then hugged Volonte and told her to keep Ludos out of trouble. She hugged her grandfather, but didn't seem very thrilled to, then ended with a nod to Gyokuro, who she secretly refused to consider family. She shook hands with her father, while sending him a glare. She then hugged Aqua, who looked extremely uncomfortable being there.

"Don't worry Aunt Aqua, I promise I won't use that unless I absolutely have no choice." Yoriko whispered in her Aunt's ear, making her Aqua go wide eyed.

"Bye mom," Yoriko said, finally getting around to her mother.

"Here you go, your very own seal," Moka told her, holding out a seal identical to her own, only the canter being blue, "You won't be able to take it off your self, but it lets you have enough power that you can take out weaker yokai. Be careful, don't start fights, and," she paused, glancing at her father and husband for a moment, "if you meet any humans, be nice to them, and try to become friends with them."

"Right," Yoriko smiled brightly at the obvious look of displeasure on her father's face.

She then fastened the choker around her neck as a bright flash of light engulfed her, leaving behind a much weaker, much more human looking, teen.

After one more round of goodbyes, Yoriko and Ludos began the run to the bus stop.

"Did it work?" Ludos asked at the bus stop.

"Nope, the damn thing's busted." Yoriko said angrily.

"Well, at least there's no risk of you being trapped forever like mom's other side." Ludos said.

"Yeah, wasn't gramps supposed to be able to remove it?" Yoriko asked.

"Yeah, but we both know why he can't any more." Ludos said, an uncharacteristically dark look coming over his normally smiling face.

"Yeah, but hey, maybe we'll be able to find that mystery girl one day" Yoriko said, trying to brighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, hey did you have that dream again? You know the one about that boy turning into a ghoul? 'Cause I know I did." Ludos asked, a sad look coming over his face.

"Yeah, what do you think it means?" Yoriko asked.

"I dunno', but we're still going to figure all of this out one day, right?" Ludos asked.

"Right," Yoriko said.

They then linked hands as if they were going to thumb wrestle, but they didn't.

"It's a promise!" they both cheered as the bus pulled up.

They hugged, and Yoriko got on silently, a somber look on her face and went to the back of the bus where her friends were waiting; there were no words needed for a goodbye between siblings that could read minds.

*page break*

Two hours earlier, a different scene was going on in a certain snow village.

"Tempest, time to wake up, you don't want to miss the bus," a woman with shoulder length purple hair, told her sleeping son who quickly bolted up.

"Right mom, but it's not for two more hours," the boy, Tempesta or Tempest for short, told his mother.

"Yeah, but you want to hit the gym, take a shower, and eat breakfast first, right?" Mizore Neve told her son, a knowing look on her face.

"Mom," Tempest said, blushing lightly before climbing out of his bed.

He then got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and walked out side after saying hello to his father.

He then jogged down to the small gym, and did a few basic katas, before lifting a few weights, then getting back to doing more advanced katas. He felt a pair of eyes on him, so he turned around and saw, much to his displeasure, one of the village girls.

"Hey Tempesta," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey, Maria, uh, what's up?" Tempesta asked, hoping that Maria wouldn't try to keep him from going to Yokai Academy.

"Wow, your muscles have goten bigger I think, but that shirt's in the way," she said, pouting.

"Um, thanks, but I have to head back home, my mom wanted me to help make breakfast," he said, seeing as most of the village knew what happens when Mizore tries to cook anything but yuki-onna recipes.

"I know you're heading to Yokai Academy today, but here's something to remember me by," she said, leaning in with her eyes closed.

"Uh, wow, look at the time, the bus'll be here in twenty minutes, can't go to school all sweaty, still haven't eaten breakfast, and, uh, bye see ya' during break!" Tempesta called, running around the corner of the building, then disappearing into one of his favorite hiding spots.

He then jogged home, and took a quick shower before the bus was due to arrive.

"Remember, to always keep a sucker in your mouth at all times, and don't forget to bring a girl home this break," Mizore reminded her son as they stood at the bus stop.

"*cough**cough*Yoriko*cough* whew, I think I might be coming down with something," one of Tempest's friends said jokingly… right before an ice kunai was lodged in her head, courtesy of one blushing snow boy, but the girl just laughed.

Suddenly, the bus pulled up.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Tempest said, hugging each of them, "See you at parent's day."

"Bye Tempest, don't kill any one," Dolce, Tempest's father, said jokingly.

"Be careful Tempest, Yokai Academy can be an scary place." Mizore warned while swishing her sucker in her mouth nervously.

"Hey, you stole my line," the bus driver complained.

"Sorry Bus driver-san," Mizore said, no sympathy in her voice.

"Bye guys!" Tempest and three yuki-onnas called out the window as the bus drove away, but not before Tempest got attacked by a flying pink blur.

"Ngh, Yoriko," Tempest tried to say but his face was stuck in his friend's chest, so the words were kind of hard to understand.

Wait, Yoriko has silver hair, not pink, Tempesta thought as he pushed away.

"Oops, sorry Temp, I guess I got a bit carried away. Now, before you attack me, I know my hair and eyes are different, that's just the seal my mom got me." Yoriko said, while pulling Tempest to the back of the bus.

Just then, the bus driver got an idea for revenge for Mizore stealing his line. The bus driver jerked the bus forward slightly, just enough to knock down anyone still standing, and the two teens fell into an empty seat with Tempest on top in a very compromising position.

"Save it for the dorms you two." Hurlement said, poking his head over the back of the seat that they landed on, which was conveniently the seat in front of the last seat in bus.

The teens blushed, then hurried to get in the last seat and refused to meet each other's eyes.

*page break*

Now, let us check in on the last of our group. Skydd was pissed off. P-I-S-S-E-D O-F-F. Yes, he wanted to murder someone.

He heard a small cracking noise, and glanced at the chain on his wrist. He noticed a large crack in it, and hoped that it wouldn't get much bigger while he was at school.

School, his new most hated word.

He ran his hand through his shaggy hair, and checked to make sure the tips were still bright blue.

He grinned as a plan came to his mind. If he had to go to school, he could at least raise hell while he was there.

"Skydd, the bus is here!" Skydd heard his sister call as he groaned in annoyance.

He then stomped down the stairs, grabbed his bag and walked out the door with out a word.

"Hey, Skydd, make sure to at least write once in a while. Tell me everything that's happened, and trust me, I'll believe you, no matter how crazy things get, I trust and love you Skydd," Tsukune told his son.

"Uh, right, you too dad." Skydd said uncomfortably.

"We'll always be there for ya' nii-chan." Rachel said, catching him in a bear hug.

"Right, uh, see you parent's day." Skydd said before climbing on the crowded bus and heading towards the back of the bus.

When he was almost there and he could see the seat, his heart dropped. He saw one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he knew that she would make his life a living hell.

* * *

Me: I hope it was a bit better. The reason why the last chapter didn't have a lot of info was because that was just a basic introduction chapter. It was not meant to have a lot of next chapter will talk a bit more about what happened between Tsukune and Moka. Please reveiw, quick heads up, flames make me feel like I have something to prove.


	3. flash back time!

Me: Hello all. I'd like to start out by thanking those of you who reveiwed/favorited/alerted. I'd also like to say that there will be a bit of OOCness in this story. I'll try to tone it down a bit, but when the characters are adults, I believe they'd change at least a little bit. Now, I know that some people will not like this story, but I would appreciate it greatly if you have the decentness to be civil and semi-polite. I'm sorry that I might not get any more chapters uploaded soon because I have state testing next week and I'm going to be studying my butt off. Now, I noticed that one reveiwer was curious about why I have this marked Moka/Tsukune. Technically I don't. This IS NOT A ROMANCE, it is not catagorized as a romance story. The reason I chose those two characters is because this story will center around Moka and Tsukune's kids. Spoiler alert: Moka and Tsukune will have a bit of romance in the last few chapters, then I'll do a sequel. That's the plan any way. I'm looking forward to the parent day chapter much like a certain reveiwer. I'd like to give out special thanks to one particular reveiwer; ikcjjt. You saw that I do have a plan and I think that several of you will like it, at least I hope you will. Any ways, once again, thanks, and I hope you enjoy the explanaation chapter!

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he sat down on the lumpy couch in the living room as his daughter walked up the stairs to go take a nap.

It feels like just yesterday I was on that bus, going off to an unknown school. Sorry I did this to you son, but the chairman normally knows what he's doing. He better have a good reason for making me fake those rejection forms, Tsukune thought as he ran a hand through his hair that had streaks of vampire white in it due to him using his vampire powers to much.

I wonder what's going on. I can feel that something's wrong. It's been itching at me since that day all those years ago. The day we parted ways permanently. Tsukune thought, as he slowly got lost in his memories.

*Flash back*

The day that Alucard was defeated was a bloody day indeed.

Four vampire sisters, a succubus, a werewolf, two witches, a yuki-onna, a conjurer, and a ghoul working together to stop the monster. Moka and Tsukune were ready to deliver the final blows, but something strange happened. Alucard took on the appearance of Moka's mother, which made Moka hesitate. That single second of hesitation was just what Alucard needed; it only took a second to slice off Tsukune's Holy Lock, releasing the ghoul within. What Alucard didn't count on was Ghoul-Tsukune would attack him first.

Mortally injured, Alucard barely escaped the wreckage as Ghoul-Tsukune turned on Moka next, who was still in shock after seeing her mother and bits of her memories coming back, and dealt her a fatal injury.

Luckily, Mikogami was able to contain Tsukune again, but at a price, trying to help, several of Tsukune's friends got mortally injured.

When the group returned to Shuzen castle, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, and Kokoa were in critical condition, and were rushed to a medical center that was in the castle. Tsukune was extremely distressed at what had transpired.

He considered himself to be at fault and so did Moka's father.

"You beg of my forgiveness when I still don't know if I'll have four daughters or two by the time the day's done? You asked for judgment before you left to face that thing and I pass it now. You will only bring pain to my daughter, and you already have. Do you really think that she'll forgive you for this one? Do you think you deserve forgiveness or her love?" Issa Shuzen asked Tsukune, furious that the ghoul/human hybrid would even suggest such a thing.

"I-I, you're probably right," Tsukune said, looking down at his hands and his new holy lock.

"Then leave, leave this place and never contact the Yokai realm again." Lord Shuzen said, glaring at the boy.

Tsukune never returned to the monster world again.

*End Flash Back*

"Hey dad, watcha' thinking about?" Rachel asked coming into the living room.

"Your mother," Tsukune replied simply.

"Which one?" Rachel asked.

"Moka," Tsukune replied.

"Oh, dad, are you sure I'm your's and her's daughter?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we did DNA testing and you are my daughter, and there's no one else I know with fangs." Tsukune smiled lightly as Rachel plopped down on the couch.

"But you found me on your doorstep." Rachel said.

"Trust me on this one, it's also the only way to explain why you need to drink blood." Tsukune replied as he thought back to that day.

*Flash back*

"Hey Kimiko, I'm going to get the paper!" Tsukune called to his wife, a pretty young Japanese lady in her twenties, early one morning.

Tsukune opened the front door and was surprised to see a baby in a pink basket with a ribbon on the handle of it.

"It's a girl," Tsukune said reading from the tag, "Uh, Kimiko, you might want to come take a look at this."

"What is it Tsuku- oh my." Kimiko said, walking to the door, her's and Tsukune's own child nestled in her arms.

The two decided to keep her seeing as the tag specifically said that the mother wanted Tsukune to take care of her.

Five years after that Kimiko died in a car wreck and a man with red eyes bumped into Tsukune the next day, cryptically saying 'you've been warned', before getting into a car with blacked out windows.

*End of Flash Back*

"How long do you think nii-chan's going to last?" Rachel asked Tsukune.

"Have a bit more faith in your brother, he is part ghoul." Tsukune told her, a sad look on his face due to him transferring his curse to his son.

*Flash Back*

It was three weeks since Kimiko had been killed, and Skydd was slowly getting used to life with out his mother, particularly school.

The six year old would occasionally break out into tears in school, and the upperclassmen apparently had a problem with this. They tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. At first he simply told them to shut up. They naturally didn't listen.

"Oi, cry baby, what the hell's your problem, huh? Huh? Did your mommy die? Well, get over it." the leader, a tall twelve year old said while leaning over the younger boy, a smirk firmly in place on his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Skydd shouted, snapping his head up form looking at the ground to reveal a pair of demonic black eyes and black spidery marks on his face.

The boys tried to run, but the possessed Skydd wouldn't have it. In short, he beat the boys that were twice his size and age, to bloody pulps.

Tsukune sensed the energy and rushed to the his son's school, where he restrained his son as the chairman of Yokai Academy, who was conveniently in the area, fastened a holy lock onto Skydd's wrist.

When Skydd awoke, Tsukune told him that he passed out at school and that he had to come pick him up. When asked about the holy lock, Tsukune simply told him it was a family heirloom, and that Skydd was never to take it off.

*End of Flash Back*

"*sigh* I hope you're right dad, but something tells me that he's going to help stir up trouble," Rachel said.

"He is my son. He should be finding out about him going to a monster school any second now." Tsukune said, a slight smile on his face.

"Betcha' he blows up the school before parent's day." Rachel said as they both laughed.

*page break*

Meanwhile, a pink haired vampire was thinking about the fight against Alucard as well.

*Flash Back*

Outer Moka only got glimpses of the fight, but she could piece together plenty. Worry, shock, pain, then blood. Then, nothing, everything went numb.

When Moka woke up, she had the seal on, as well as an IV hooked up to her arm. She disconnected the IV, and went to look for some one.

She first found Kokoa and Yukari who were talking in hushed tones.

"N-neechan! You shouldn't be up yet, you were unconscious for three days." Kokoa said, a worried look on her face.

"Moka, our father wants to see you and your friends." Kalua said, a rare expression of sadness on her face as she walked into the room, interrupting what ever Kokoa was going to say next.

The four girls walked to the main hall were the rest of the group were sitting. They sat in empty seats, Moka wincing from her injuries.

"Alucard escaped leaving no trace behind or clues to his whereabouts. It seems like there will be no lasting damage on any of you. Any questions?" Lord Shuzen explained.

"Where's Tsukune?" the entire harem asked at the same time.

"He left, he told me himself, that he didn't want to be around our kind anymore. That he was sick of being mistreated, beaten, bruised, battered, and almost killed. He said that he didn't need our kind for friends or lovers any way." Issa said, emotionless.

"No, Tsukune would never say something like that," Kurumu said, a look of worry and shock on her face.

"Did he really say that?" Moka asked, flashing back to the beginning of school when Tsukune said something similar.

"Yes, what reason would I have to lie to my daughter when I knew it would hurt her?" the head of the Shuzen family said, a slight bit of sadness crossing his face at seeing his daughter distressed.

"No, no it's not possible, Tsukune would never say something like that and mean it," Mizore said, a look of betrayal on her face.

After Issa confirmed his earlier statement multiple times, the girls spread out to cry in peace. Mizore and Kurumu comforted each other best they could, Kokoa was there for Yukari even if she wasn't very good with this kind of stuff, and Ruby and Fong Fong cried with each other, Fong Fong for the loss of one of his closest friends. As for Moka, inner Moka tried to stay strong for the both of them, but they eventually cried themselves to sleep.

*End Flash Back*

Moka thought once again how strange that day was. That day she shut her heart with a lock that Tsukune had the only key to. Even if he didn't love her, he would be the only one she ever loved, that is, until two bundles of joy and head aches came into her life. But, we're getting ahead of ourselves, lets head back to the day Moka met her fiancé.

*Flash Back*

"Moka, could you come here for a moment?" Lord Shuzen called to his daughter.

"Coming Father!" Moka called back.

It had been a year and a half since the incident with Alucard and since Tsukune left, and every one was slowly recovering. Moka had recently heard that Kurumu and Gin had started going out and that Mizore's assigned husband was actually a pretty good guy. Kokoa even found someone, but Moka kept her heart closed off. Several suitors tried to court her in a traditional fasion, but she rejected each of their advances. When asked why, she simply replied there was a problem with each of them. What she didn't tell them was that the problem was that they weren't Tsukune.

Moka walked down the stairs, to find a man talking with her father. The man had short, slightly messy sliver hair, and proud, noble features. Something about him gave Moka the creeps though. Inside this man, there was something dark, something pitch black.

"Moka, I'd like you to meet Cinaede, he is your fiancé." Issa said, smiling at his daughter.

"Hello miss Moka, I've heard a lot about you," Cinaede said smiling what was probably supposed to be a kind smile, but it only came off as creepy.

"But, father, shouldn't I be the one to pick who I marry?" Moka asked her father, furious that he had set up an arranged marriage.

"Moka dear, Cinaede is the son of an aristocrat from Europe. I just want to make you happy dear. After that incident a year ago, I believe it's time for you to move on, your friends already have." Issa said, concern on his face.

"Don't you worry Moka-koi, I promise I will never betray you like that spineless, worthless, coward of a man that-" Cinaede tried to say, but was cut off by-

*CRASH*

Moka kicking him so hard that her inner self was proud.

"A.) Don't call me by such an affectionate name, and B.) Don't you dare bad mouth Tsukune! He is twice the man you will ever be and the only one I will ever love." Moka said, before calmly walking back to her room to continue what ever she was doing.

"Was it something I said?" Cinaede asked after Moka was out of the room.

*End of Flash Back*

Their wedding night was nothing special, before it though, Issa did his best to assure his daughter that he only wanted to make her happy and to do what was best for her. In his mind, this meant marrying a power hungry son of an aristocrat who wouldn't know tact or kindness if it bit him in the butt.

Moka then thought to when the first really good thing in years happened to her, and that would be her daughter, Yoriko. Going into labor was not fun. Period. But it did give her a chance to shout all the profanities she wanted at her 'husband' as well as 'accidentally' breaking his hand. Her inner self even ended up coming out for a second, breaking through the seal's barrier and switched it up cursing at him and her father in German and English.

But in her mind it was worth it when her daughter was handed to her.

Several years later, her daughter had her first weird moment, but certainly not her last.

*Flash Back*

"*Sniffle* M-mommy?" a tiny four year old Yoriko called to her mommy who was sound asleep in her room.

"What is it sweetie?" Moka said, the voice of her eldest child rousing her from her slumber.

"Mommy, *sniffle* I h-had a n-nightmare." Yoriko said, still slightly crying.

"Ugh, go back to sleep kid, we'll talk about it in the morning," Cinaede grumbled from his side of the bed.

Moka just glared at him, he being able to see it just fine due to vampire vision, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Uh huh," Yoriko sniffled.

"Then at least go out into the other room so that I can get some peace and quiet." Cinaede said.

"Careful husband or I might have to show you your place," Moka warned, showing off her new trick of willing her eyes to flash red.

He just nodded, badly disguised fear on his face. He still had marks from the last time outer Moka accessed her inner-self's powers.

In one of the rooms with a couch in it, the mother and daughter made themselves more comfortable.

"So, what was your dream about?" Moka asked, Yoriko snuggled into her side.

"It was about a scary man, he threw fireballs at a lady who looked like you. And the lady got hurt, but she bit a nice man, and the nice man beat the scary man. But then it changed, you were there, and I was there, only my eyes were different, and I was bigger, and Auntie Aqua was there, and uh, a monster was there, and you got hurt real bad, but auntie Aqua was the on that hurt you. And then you disappeared. And then I woke up." Yoriko said, still sniffling.

"Well, it was just a dream sweetie, there is no monster, and your Auntie Aqua would never hurt me. Even if there was a monster, I would protect you from it because that's what mommies do," Moka told her daughter, while secretly worried about how her daughter knew what had happened years ago.

After returning her daughter, Moka headed back to her own room, where she planned to have a talk with her inner-self.

_Hey, inner-me, why do you think Yoriko had a dream about the fight with Kuyo and then when we were little?_ Moka asked her inner self.

_I don't know outer me, weren't you dreaming about the same thing?_ Inner Moka asked.

_Yes, but, do you think she can read minds?_ Outer Moka asked.

_No, it's unheard of for vampires to read minds unless they're hybrids of some sorts_, inner Moka told her outer self.

_Right, well goodnight inner-me_, outer Moka told her inner self as she drifted off to sleep.

*End of Flash Back*

Several more incidents like that happened with both Yoriko and Ludos, but Moka and Kokoa, the only other person the siblings went to for comfort, agreed to keep it a secret to protect the kids.

The siblings would occasionally answer questions that nobody asked, or predicted fight moves. The most suspicious incident was probably when they beat Yukari at different mental games and said that they heard her moves before she made them.

As they got older, the incidents became fewer and farther between, until by their thirteenth birthdays, the incidents had stopped all together and it was labeled as childish mischief.

Moka still worried about her children going to her old school a bit. If it wasn't for the letter the chairman sent to her requesting her children be present at Yokai Academy, then they would probably be going some where else.

But it's where I met him, Moka thought.

"Hey mom, I'm all set." Ludos said, coming into the room.

"So you have everything you need?" Moka asked.

"Yup, and don't worry, I promise to keep Yoriko out of trouble. I'll also watch him." Ludos said, smirking at the end.

"Ludos, can you read minds? Wait, who him?" Moka asked.

"Umm, uh, gotta go!" Ludos said nervously as he teleported to a safe distance away from his mother.

They'd better be safe or chairman-san's going to get an earful, Moka thought.

*Page Break*

The lord of Shuzen castle sat on his throne as he pondered the events from years past.

_Everything that I did was to keep you safe my daughter_, Issa Shuzen thought to himself.

_I know you loved that boy, but as powerful as that boy is, he was to dangerous. I couldn't risk losing you Moka. I tricked you for a reason, and now at least you're happy and safe with two devil teens for children. At least you're-_

Issa's thoughts were cut off by an eardrum bursting screech.

"LUUUUUUDOOOOOSSSSS! YOU ARE DEAD LITTLE BOY!" A too familiar voice screeched.

"What did that boy do to my wife this time? Oh well, it's his death wish. I suppose that whole speak of the devil thing does work." Issa mumbled to himself.

"Hi gramps, bye gramps!" Ludos shouted, running past his grandfather, as the older man ducked behind his over sized throne to avoid his fuming wife, who darted in seconds after Issa managed to hide behind his throne.

Yes, they are evil. At least life never gets dull around here. Are those sprinkles? Issa thought to himself, peeking his head out to see a trail of sugary treats coating the floor.

* * *

Me: Yes, a bit more then slightly OOC, but hell hath no furry like a women scorned and I know of several husbands who are afriad of their wives. Also, if my theory is correct and every single cross on Gyokuro is an individual limiter to restrain a lot of power, then I think Shuzen-san has a good reason to hide when his wife's pissed. Also, I truly think that vampire or not, at heart Issa is still a father and cares for his daughters. Please, send me in ideas by PM for the Yokai groups' adventures. Also, let me know if you want to hear about Ludos' prank on Gyokuro. The scene with Issa happened before the one with Moka. Hence why Ludos was in such a hurry. Please reveiw.


	4. First day, runaway Extra: Ludos' prank

me: Sorry for not uploading in a while, but it's summer break so I should be able to upgrade more often. Thank you everyone who reveiwed/alerted/favorited. I appreciate it a lot. At the end of this chapter, I have Ludos' prank. Let me know if you can think of any other extras. They're like omakes only longer I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

Skydd walked towards Yoriko, and bent down slightly to look her straight in the eye.

Yoriko's friends waited anxiously as the two stared off. Yoriko was known for being highly unpredictable, and now quite a bit random seeing as the rosario did tweak her personality slightly to make her have a bit less pride.

"You smell funny." she said with a completely straight face.

"Wh-what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Skydd asked angrily.

"Oh, I didn't know you were stupid to. Well, let me spell it out for ya'. You. Smell. Funny." she said, still completely serious while shaking her index finger back and forth to emphasize every word.

"Grrrr, why you little bi- yeoch!" Skydd yelped as the bus driver apparently got annoyed with the bickering and waiting and decided to make the bus jolt forward a bit so Skydd fell into the seat to his side face first.

"Mmm hmm urmm mmm" Skydd tried to say, but the seat in his mouth made it kind of hard.

"Hush, we can talk when you're don making kissy face with the seat," Yoriko said, a bored expression on her face as she peaked her head over the seat that Skydd's face was smushed into.

"Why you little,-" Skydd began to say, only to be cut off by Hurle.

"Hey, you to fight like siblings!" he cheered.

"We do not!" they shouted simultaneously after Skydd succeeded in digging his face out from the seat.

The rest of the 2 hour ride was filled with Skydd's and Yoriko's bickering and childish insults. Finally the bus went through the tunnel and came our the other side.

"Hey guys, I'll catch ya' later, something in here stinks." Yoriko said, shooting a look in Skydd's direction before hopping out the bus window, accidentally giving Hurlement a chance to look under her skirt.

After Amour smacked Hurle on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper saying 'bad dog', the rest of the group shuffled off the bus.

"Wh-where the hell are we?" Skydd asked as he stared at the blood red sea and dead trees.

"School, where else?" Hurle asked, "but hell is awfully close though."

"Hey guys, I'm going to catch up with Yoriko, see ya' later," Tempest said before he darted into the woods.

"They'll come by and get our stuff later, c'mon, we don't want to be late," Minerva said.

"Yeah, I need to check my makeup and the only thing that we're going to be talking about today is the rules, which are all common sense." Amour said as the group set off.

"Come to think of it, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hurlement, it means howl and you can just call me Hurle for short." Hurle said with a grin.

"I'm Amour, succubus," Amour said, clearly bored.

"Amour, you aren't supposed to tell people that! I'm Minerva by the way," Minerva said, frowning at the older girl.

"Whatever," Amour said as she looked Skydd up and down and licking her lips.

"Erm, I'm Skydd Aono," the boy said.

"Oh, and the hothead is Yoriko, the boy that follows her like a lost puppy is Tempesta, or Tempest for short." Hurle explained.

They chatted idly for the rest of the walk through the woods, with Skydd seriously considering making a run for it back to the bus. Finally, they reached the main building.

"Oi, what took ya' so long?" Yoriko asked, suddenly appearing behind Skydd, who shrieked.

"Wh-what the hell was that for bubblegum head?" Skydd asked angrily.

"Hey, who the hell are you callin' bubblegum head?" Yoriko asked angrily as the childish insults began again.

The others just watched until Skydd said something wrong.

"Grrr, I'm gonna' kill that son of a-" Yoriko began, only to be interrupted by Tempesta.

"Yoriko," he warned as he stepped in between them.

"Tempest, pleeeeaaaasse, I'm only going to kill him a little bit," Yoriko begged while giving Tempest the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"Um, uh, I, uh sure," Tempest stuttered while blushing.

Just as Yoriko lunged at the brown-blue headed boy, a silver haired boy with red eyes appeared and casually slung Yoriko over his shoulder.

"Otouto? What are you doing here?" Yoriko questioned.

"Visiting my dear onee-chan of course," he said grinning.

"Riiiiiigghhhttt, so you DIDN'T get caught pranking Gyokuro?" Yoriko questioned skeptically.

"Hehe, well, I also got a job as a teacher's assistant. Naw crap! You guys have three minutes to get to your classes!" Ludos exclaimed.

"What?" every one shouted at once.

"Hey, here are your schedules, I'll see you in class," Amour said, appearing out of no where before disappearing again.

The students rushed to their class room, which they were all lucky enough to have gotten the same one, and took their seats while Ludos stood by the board.

"Hello class," a blonde teacher greeted cheerfully as she walked in the room, "my name is ms. Nekonome, or you may call me Nekonome-sensei. Now, as you all know, this is a school that teaches us how to blend in better in the rest of the world."

_Geeze, looks like I got a ditz for a teacher. Hmm, what's up with Yoriko's brother? I mean, I've heard of vampire wannabes, but this guy's taking it to an extreme. I wonder why everyone is acting like this is normal, _Skydd thought as the teacher continued her speech.

"Now, this is Ludos Vectis, he will be my teacher's assistant this year. Now, onto the rules-nya! Rule one, no showing your true form. Rule two, do not tell anyone what type of monster you are. Rule three-" ms. Nekonome continued her speech as our friends were currently doing a variety of things.

Yoriko was currently trying to sleep with her eyes open while Ludos drew a mustache on his half awake sister. Amour was checking her make up and occasionally poking Yoriko in the cheek with a pencil. Tempest was debating whether to have a lemon flavored lollipop or a cherry one as Hurle, only two seats over, was frantically studying the paper his father gave him. Minerva was playing with her coin sword that she used for summoning under her desk. Lastly, Skydd was frantically plotting an escape from monster high, but so far, all of his plans ended in either him becoming a snack, or him falling off a cliff.

Finally, class was over and every one slowly filed out of the class room to explore campus except Hurle, Ludos, and Skydd who was held back by the former two.

"Alrighty boy, feast your eyes on this!" Hurle said happily as he slammed a piece of folded up paper on the desk.

"Is that?" Ludos asked, an expression of awe on his face.

"Yup! This my perverted friends, is a map of underground tunnels to the girl's locker rooms! My father gave it to me this morning right before I left to get on the bus," Hurle said proudly.

While the two other boys chatted excitedly, Skydd was still deep in thought.

"Um, hey guys, I, uh, don't think I really belong here." Skydd told the boys.

"What do you mean? This is a safe haven for all monsters in their teens. You know, some where safe for us to go to school and get a better level of control over their strength so we can live in the human world a bit better." Ludos said with a pout.

"Well, I, uh, just think I should o to human school," Skydd said nervously.

"Why?" the other boys chorused.

"Can you two tell me what type of monster you are?" Skydd asked.

"Sure, I'm a vampire, and Hurle is half werewolf, half incubus," Ludos told him.

"See my tail?" Hurle said with a grin as his tail popped out from behind him and waved excitedly.

At that, Skydd just ran out of the class room. He ran through the halls and weaved through the crowds of students at an impressive speed that gained several odd looks. Finally, he made it to the edge of the woods, were he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see sitting high in a tree.

"Hey, where are ya' going?" Yoriko asked in a childish voice.

"Back to the normal world., my world, the human world," Skydd answered back.

"What's wrong? Are you bailing already? Wow, and here I thought the son of Tsukune Aono would be braver then this." Yoriko mocked.

"Hey, what do you know about my father? Wait, I'm brave!" he shouted, forgetting about his question when he realized the insult to his pride.

"I've only heard of him. And you sure do sound like a chicken. What, can't the wittle baby take a couple of days at monster high? I mean, I know your human, but," she said, jumping down from her perch and unknowingly showing her crimson panties, "I really did think you'd be slightly better then this."

"Why you... Okay, so I'll stay at your goddamn monster school!" Skydd shouted angrily.

"Okiedokie! Time for fun!" Yoriko cheered as she pulled down his pants, revealing boxers with a boy holding a key-shaped sword, then ran to hide behind Tempesta, who had suddenly appeared with the rest of the group.

"Yoriko, I'm gonna' kill you!" Skydd shouted as he pulled up his pants and lunged only to be thrown over the shoulder of Ludos.

"Um, Yoriko, do you mind never jumping from high things again while wearing your uniform?" Tempest asked.

"Why? It's not like I can't take the fall." Yoriko asked.

"Just trust me," Tempest said turning around to face her and showed her his nosebleed.

"Oh, Tempest, you're bleeding, uh oh, your blood, it's, sorry. Capu-chuu" Yoriko said, biting Tempest's neck who simply sighed. thinking that it was going to be a long year.

*page break*

Extra: Ludos' prank.

_Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky. Gotta' be sneaky_, Ludos thought as he carefully connected wires on the bomb.

Presently Ludos Vectis was in his step Grandmother's and Grandfather's room, working on his last great prank before he went off to his teacher's assistant job at Yokai academy and he wanted it to go off with a bang.

_Now, was it the red wire or the blue? Hmm, I think it's the yellow that connects with the blue. Nice, now to set the load_, Ludos thought as he gently set a small capsule with a tiny button.

He ran a quick calculation through his head. He then grinned at what should happen. Even the malfunctions resulted in one pissed off step granny. In theory, a small boom should result from the gun powder when his Yokai created a small spark and the explosion should draw his step grandmother from her current spot which would be plotting the annihilation of the human race in her office. Then, the garden hose that was weaved through the vent system would get her drenched. After she reached her room, she would activate a laser trip wire, that would set off the capsule, that would fill the whole wing and then some with a sugary paste-like mix that was composed of several different types of sugar, hot fudge, chocolate syrup, cocoa powder, melted ice cream, and several other sweets that, when combined with water, created an even stickier, sickly sweet mess.

Ludos set the trip wire, and ran to his safe spot in the vent after discharging a small spark of Yokai to the gun powder. He then sat back and watched the fun as a sopping wet Gyokuro darted down the hall and towards her room. He then switched to watching a small screen that displayed the views from several hidden cameras around the castle. The teen then gleefully watch his step grandmother take in the charred room and carefully step in. Ludos' and Yoriko's grinning faces showed up on a large banner as a loud buzzer sounded as well as a count down.

Gyokuro's eyes widened before she started running the way she came and she got about half way back before the capsule was set off and the halls were flooded as well as several rooms whose doors wee opened. He quickly leapt out of his hiding spot as he heard the deafening screech of Gyokuro and the boy took off at a break neck pace.

"Hi gramps, bye gramps," Ludos shouted as he ran through his grandfather's thrown room as the man ducked behind his thrown to avoid his fuming wife.

Smart man, Ludos thought as he sped up before having a short conversation with his mother then teleporting to the bus stop and practically leapt onto the now empty bus.

"Drive dude drive!" Ludos yelled at the bus driver.

"No need to tell me twice kid, the woman scares me a bit," the bus driver said as he sped down the road.

Ludos just sighed with a contented smile as he sat down after tossing the bus driver a small video player that had links to cameras that were set up all over the school. The teen then watched the cameras in the castle and chuckled at the still rampaging sugar-covered Gyokuro that was currently making some servants wet themselves.

_Thank God for this teacher's assistant job. If I didn't get the job, I'd be writing my will right now. Well, at least it will be a whole year before I have to confront her again_, the teen thought while laughing again at his grandfather's attempts to calm his wife.

* * *

me: Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
